Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave
Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave is the eighty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and company head off to the Bounts' cave, only to encounter Ugaki's Doll, Gesell. Summary With the battle with the Bounts momentarily over, everyone arrives back at the Urahara Shop. Ichigo notices Rukia Kuchiki's wounds, but Rukia tells him not to worry. Orihime Inoue states that she will heal Rukia's wounds; however, Rukia tells her to instead focus on her own wounds. As this happens, Kisuke Urahara tells everyone to head inside his shop. Meanwhile, Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto and Shūhei Hisagi are shown running towards some location and they eventually meet up with Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Kira states that it appears as if they've found the Bounts and Hisagi remarks that while they were in battle with the Bounts, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa was searching for their hideout. Rangiku asks what happened to Ichigo and the others, and Kira informs her that they're safe at the Urahara Shop. Rangiku then decides that they should finish things here then and the others head out again. At the Bounts' hideout, the Bounts inform Jin Kariya of their failure to defeat the Humans and Shinigami. However, Kariya tells them that he doesn't care and that they at least got to test out their new-found power. Mabashi states that his power still isn't enough, but Gō Koga tells him not to get greedy. Kariya tells Mabashi that he did well in battle and that he shouldn't care about a single loss, but Mabashi claims that he didn't lose. Maki Ichinose tells Mabashi that if he continued to fight he would have died, but Mabashi continues to be stubborn. Kariya suddenly states that their enemies are coming for them, but that they shouldn't worry and should simply continue using the Bitto to get stronger. Kariya calls for Ugaki to come out, and Kariya asks what Uryū Ishida is doing. Ugaki states that Uryū is trying to get his powers back, but is struggling to do so. Kariya then dismisses Ugaki and Ichinose informs Kariya that "they are about to move". At the Urahara Shop, Lieutenant Renji Abarai argues with 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada about something and the others come in to see what's going on. Hanatarō explains that the kid Renji saved was more severely injured than Keigo Asano was, and that he might not survive. Yasutora Sado suggests that Hanatarō transfers part of his Reiatsu to the kid, like what Ichigo did for Keigo, but Hanatarō informs him that he's gotten too weak for that to work now. Renji states that this is his fault and that the kid would be fine if he only did better. Rukia tells Renji to calm down and informs Renji that the other Shinigami here are heading towards the Bounts' hideout. She tells him that if he lets his feelings get to him, then he will mess up the simplest thing. Ichigo tells Renji that the kid will be fine since in the Soul Society when he nearly died, Hanatarō was able to fully heal him. Ichigo then tells Renji that they should be focusing on stopping the Bounts and Renji remarks that he must be getting really weak to be lectured by Ichigo. Later, Urahara has a talk with Ichigo alone. Urahara informs Ichigo that the Bounts are more powerful then he originally thought and he asks Ichigo if he'll be able to win without his Bankai. Ichigo tells Urahara that he'll be fine, since he feels that the ability to use Bankai is right within his grasp, and that he'll figure something out. Urahara tells Ichigo that he understands and that he'll leave the rest to him. Meanwhile, Yumichika is shown examining himself in front of the Bount hideout and Hisagi, Rangiku, and Kira appear at his location. Rangiku asks Yumichika what he's doing just standing in front of the enemies' hideout, but Yumichika explains that the Bounts have already located them. The group then heads into the cave to confront the Bounts. At the Seireitei, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is shown talking with Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto about something. Yamamoto states that despite Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's attempts to hide "it", he can't deceive him. He then states that because of the disturbance last night, there could be a possibility of sabotage. Yamamoto then states that there's a traitor among them and Byakuya asks if Sōsuke Aizen is somehow involved, but Yamamoto remarks that while it's possible, it's unlikely that he would ally himself with the Bounts. Yamamoto then asks Byakuya to find records on the Bounts. In the Human World, the group prepares to head towards the Bounts' hideout and Ichigo asks Kon if he's coming too. Kon states that he's going to come so he can protect Rukia, but Rukia says that he'll only be good for stopping a couple of bullets. As Urahara tells Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba that he's counting on them, Jinta Hanakari hands Renji an onigiri. Renji thanks Jinta and then tells Hanatarō to take care of the kid. The group then heads out and Tessai Tsukabishi asks if it's okay not to warn them. At the Bount hideout, Ugaki sets some cards out on his table and summons his Doll, Gesell. As he does this, the Shinigami already inside the cave are shown walking around. They eventually reach an area with several pillars around, but the group figures it to just be decorations and they continue exploring. However, before they can go any further, several spears are thrust out from the ground and they begin attacking the group. The group decides to split up and Rangiku reaches a new area. She immediately releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko and destroys the pillars in front of her. However, nothing happens and Rangiku continues walking through the cave. She is suddenly stopped though when spikes drop down from the ceiling. Rangiku jumps out of the way, but she is immediately tied up in rope. She is able to cut herself free, but spikes suddenly come out of the wall and attack her. Kira and Hisagi are chased down by several eye-like creatures and they eventually reach a dead end. As Hisagi tries to take care of the eye-like creatures, Kira is punched by something unknown and crashes into a wall. Hisagi calls out to him, but he is suddenly constricted by something invisible. Hisagi uses Hadō #4. Byakurai to destroy one of the eye creatures and he is able to freely move again. Hisagi runs to help Kira, but the place suddenly crashes in on itself when Ugaki uses his Doll to punch the ceiling. Yumichika is shown surrounded by the eye creatures as well and he releases his Zanpakutō, Fuji Kujaku. He is able to destroy some the eye creatures, but he is soon caught by Gesell’s hand. He is then smashed into a wall. Outside the cave, Ichigo and his group arrive and they head inside the cave. Meanwhile, Uryū is trying to regain his Quincy powers, but he fails in doing so. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi suddenly appears and confronts Uryū. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji decides to eat the onigiri he got from Jinta to regain his strength, but it's too hot for him and he collapses onto the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * Dolls summoned: * (flashback) * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes